The Promise
by Dragoon13
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A LITTLE GIRL NAMED HOPE IS BEING ABUSED BY HER FATHER? WHO WILL SAVE HER? AND WHY ISN'T HER BROTHER YOUKO KURAMA THERE ANY MORE?
1. THE PROMISE 1

My father came home drunk again. And here I am waiting for him to finish beating. I think I should ask him to stop. Will it hurt if I try? It is better then just sitting around. "Daddy please stop." I barely whisper. He continues to beat me. I guess he didn't. I'll try again. "Daddy please stop." I say a little louder then last time. "What you say runt?!" I guess he heard me this time. "I said please stop"

I think he heard me this time because he stopped mid munch. Now he is grabbing me by the collar. And gettings in my face and says. "i will if you keep your promise." I nod my head yes.Then he drops me to the floor and says, "Sence I let you go early go make me my dinner." I nod and get up slowly as to not to alarm him. i walk into my kitchen and find a note adressed to me. I pick it up and find out it is from my brother. It read,

Dear Hope,

I'm sorry for leaveing you, but I need to find a way to get stronger.

So I can come back and save you.

Well try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone. Ok.

With Love Always,

Yoko

I let one single tear fall to the floor until I start my fathers dinner. I cooked him his favorite as so he will leave me alone for the rest of the night.Wait I hear him coming into the kitchen. I panic i shove my letter from my one and only brother in my pocket.And set his food on the table. And retreat to my room before he stops me."Hope! Get in here right now!" I turn around slowly and walk back.

I get into the kitchen and face my so called father. He pulls me up by my hair and ask me the same question as he did every night."Did you put anything in my food runt?" And i answer with the same answer. "No. I didn't." Then he throws me to the corner of the room and just eats. Where i sit and cry myself to sleep every night.

500 years Later

I still live with my so called father. But today I have this really bad feeling. You know the one that makes you feel like everything just pumbled you to the ground.Well what am I worrying about I feel that every day. Just like a routine. Well father should be home in about two more hours. Hey wait a minute the protection spells to the cave are being broken. Whats going on?

I run and hide in the back of my fathers cave. Who is that strange bat deoman? "Hello is anyone here?" I decided to come out of my hideing place. "Yes." i replied. I obulousely scared the man,because he had a sith under my throat. "Um...Sorry" Said the stranger. "Are you the owner of this cave." I nod my head no. And reply "No my father is."

He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. Then asked me a question about my brother Yoko. I then asked,"How do you know my brother?!" He answers, "I'm sorry but he was shoot by a hunter." I bow my head and slide to the floor. And sob in my hands silently but unconfortabley. He bends down and puts his hands around me. Then I ask who he is. He replies,"I was Yoko's best friend and partner."

"Oh. So you knew him better then anyone." "By the way what is your name." "My name? Oh its Kuroneo. Its a pleasure to meet you Hope." (sniff)"How did you know my name?" "Yoko would always talk about you.And when he was strong enough he would come back and save you." "But before he died he asked me to come here and save you from your father." But then I heared it my father was comeing home. "no" "Whats wrong Hope?" "My fathers home you have to hide."

So I shove him into my side of the cave. Just in time to. Because at that exact time my father walked in."Hello father." I say.And then he gives me a sharp glare and jumps me. He is trying to get my cloths off. But before he got a inch further. Kuroneo jumped out of his hidding place and killed my so called father.I just sit there crying again while Kuroneo tries to comfort me.

He said,"Lets go now. We should go th Neigeria and start a new life." I nod my head yes and he helps me stand. Then we start are long journey to Neigeria.

15 Years Later

Kurama was walking back home from school today with his friends. Yuuske Uramishi and Kazuma Kuwabara. As usual Yuuske and Kuwabara where fighting the whole way back from school. As Kurama was thinking of the note he left his sister so long ago. And wondering if she is still alive. With a sigh he contiuned walking. Unbenocited to him Yuuske and Kuwabara stop fighting and were now staring at him. Yuuske decided to speak up first."Hey Kurama you ok?" "Ya fox-boy you've been acting weird lately." Kurama who now just relised they where talking to them replied."I'm sorry. What where you two saying?" Yuuske puts a hand on Kurama's shoulder and says "We were wondering if you were ok." "Yes i'm fine Yuuske." "I highly dought that Kurama." replied Kuwabara.

"So come on spill whats going on?"

Kurama sighs a answer. "Well today is the day i left." "What are you talkin about?" "Ya what are you talkin about?" "Thats right no one knows." Kurama bows his head and stops walkin. Soon after Yuuske and Kuwabara stop to. Yuuske got really worrid now. "Come on Kurama you can tell us." "Ok I'll tell you guys" Kurama took a deep brealth before explainging.

10 minutes later Kurama finished telling about his sister and how he had left her to get stronger and save her. Yuuske and Kuwabara's jaws where dropped once he finished his story. Yuuske put his arm around Kurama's shoulder. Which coused him to jump." Hey don't worry we will help you find her." "Thanks Yuuske and you to Kuwabara." At the same time Yuuske and Kuwabara say,"You bet." Which caused all three boys to laugh.

"Whats so funny boys?" Came a rather cheerful voice. "Oh nothing Botan." Replied Kurama. "Whats Koenma want now Botan?" "Oh right. Well we have to wait for Hiei to arrive before I tell you." "I'm already here." Said a rather cold voice. Which caused Botan to jump. "Ok now. Well there are three deomans here posing as humans. "Oh. So its the ordinary thing." Replied Yuuske smartly. "Well these three are 'S' class deomans." Everybodies jaws dropped. Yes even Hiei's. "How in hell did three 'S' class deomans get past the barrier?!?!" "We don't know yet Yuuske!" "But for know just look around for any trases of youki." "Ok. We will Botan." Replied Kurama cooly. "Hn." Hiei replied planely. "Is that all you say shrimp?" "I'm not in the mood for your stuiped jokes." "Ok.That was weird. Anyway I shall leave you guys to your mission then." Botan hops on her oar. "Well see you later guys and good luck." She waved good bye. -I hope they stay safe.-

"So lets get a head start on this mission." Said Yuuske. "Hn" "All right." "YA!" "You shouldn't be very exited baka." "What ya say shrimp." "Can you two please stop fighting long enough for us to find and capture these demons?" "Only if shrimp over there agrees Kurama." "Well Hiei?" "Hn." "Thats not a answer shrimp." "Don't worry about it to much Kuwabara he won't." "Ya. So listen up and lets get these deomans." Then Yuuske punches the air. "Lets go." They all nod thier

heads.

"So we will split up into two groups." Kurama said."Hiei and I will go downtown, and Yuuske you and Kuwabara will go uptown." "Right" "Meet us back here in three hours." They all nod there heads yes.


	2. PROMISE 2

Kurama/Hiei POV

Hiei and Kurama have been looking around the park for any traces of ki. "We have been searching forever Kurama maybe Spirit World intelligence is wrong again." Hiei said from his perch in the tree. "Alright Hiei we can take a break." Kurama sighed and waited for Hiei to come down. "hn""So now what Hiei?" Kurama asks Hiei. Just at that moment Kurama's cell phone rang. Kurama picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey Kurama ya seen anything?" "No not yet Yuuske." "How are you to holding out." "We are so bored." "I think that brat gave us the wrong information." Kurama chuckles "That's exactly what Hiei just said."

"hn" "Kurama look to your left." "What are you talking about Hiei?" Kurama says this while turning his to his left and drops the phone at what he sees. "Kurama, Kurama, ya still there?……HELLO….EARTH……..TO……….KURAMA!!" Hiei picks up the phone." Yuuske we will call you back I think we found something…we're in the park." "Ok we will be right there…..HEY SENSE WHEN DO YOU KNOW HOW TO USE A PHONE?!" Before Yuuske could get one more word in Hiei hung up the phone.

Yuuske/Kuwabara Pov

Yuuske hung up the phone. "Sense when did Hiei know how to use the phone?" Kuwabara asks confused. "Beats me, but we have to go to the park and see what they found." "Right lets go then." "Hurry your ass up Uramashi." Kuwabara yelled from a distance. "Hey wait up Kuwabara." Yuuske yelled trying to catch up.

Hiei/Kurama POV

Kurama stared at the to the left of the three walking. She looks so familiar "Once you are done staring we can go and arrest them." Kurama looks up at Hiei with confused eyes. "Hiei do you recognize the one on the left." Hiei looked confused for a second then looked up at the laughing teen. "She looks some what familiar. Why who is she?" "I think she's my sister." Hiei's eyes go wide and he takes a second look. "H-Hope?" Hope turns to look for the person who says her name. When her eyes fall on a pare of familiar faces.

That's it for a while until I get at least 10 REVIEWS! SO PLEASE R&R………….AND NO FLAMES……..THEY KILL ME.


	3. THE PROMISE 3

The Group of Three

Hope turned around to see her brother sitting there with a strange young boy. Hope stopped to get a better look. "Hey Hope what's wrong?" "Kuronuo look over there" Hope points to the pair of boys staring at them. "Sky lets go." Kuronuo grabs Hope's hand and starts to pull her along. "What's going on Kuronuo?" "Look to your left." Sky does so and sees Hope's brother and the familiar face of his friend. "Sky pick up the pace." "Coming."

Kurama/Hiei

After they got over the shock of seeing those three Hiei asks "Kurama we should go after them." Kurama shacks head yes and at that moment Yuuske and Kuwabara arrive. Yuuske looks where Kurama is."Isn't that the three deomans?" Kurama jumps because he didn't hear Yuuske and Kuwabara approach. "Yes that's them." Kurama sighed. "What's wrong Kurama you look depressed?" Kuwabara observed. "Its just the one on the far left is Hope." Yuuske's jaw dropped. "Hope, Hope. The Hope that is your sister Hope." Kurama "Yes" But at that second a blinding light engulfed the three deomans, and they where gone. "Where they go?" Kuwabara asked confused. "Good job boy's." Came Botan's cheerful voice. "Botan what are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked even more confused. "I am here to condratuate you on captureing the deomans." "But we didn't do anything." Came Yuuske voice. Botan just giggles. "No you didn't, but you gave us there posissions." "We did?" "Yes." "Uhhh.......Kurama ya there? Kurama?" Botan ask's Kurama who is starting of into space. "Oh.Yes Botan you need soething?" "No. But whats wrong?" "oh It's nothing....." "I'll tell you. Its that one of the deomans ........." Both Yuuske and Kurama cover up Kuwabara's mouth."Is your what Kurama?" "I don't know what hes talking about.Do you Yuuske?" Kurama glances over to Yuuske. "Nope not a clue." Kuwabara is trying to say that that there lying but couldn't so he gave up.

The Three Deomans

Kuruono is shacking the the cage. "LET US OUT!!" "BE QUIET IN THERE!" Said one of the ogers. "Its hopeless. I'm sorry Hope,Sky guess where stuck." "It's not your fault Kuruono we should have been more careful." Sky said with a sigh. "Now what?" Sky said again."What do you think Hope? Hope are you ok?" Kurouno said looking worried. This got Sky's attention. "Hope are you ok? Hope?" Sky ask's shacking her. "It's no use Kurouno she dazzed." "How long do you think she will be out this time?" "Hard to say i guess about a couple of hours." "You sure?" "Ya i'm sure."

Koenma's Office

"OGER WHERE ARE YOU THERE FILES!?!?!" "Right here sir." "Oh good hand them over." "Here sir." Georage handed the file to Koenma. Koenma starts readig the three files. His jaw dropes. "OGER! Get those three deomans in here now!" "Sir do you mind if I ask why?" " No you may not but i will tell you later once we get the team in hear along with the two deomans. Oh and give my appoligies to the three deomans." "Yes sir then do you want me to call the team after I bring the three deomans in?" "Yes you may go." Georage bows then exits the room. Botan comes in screaming at Koenma. "What do you meen that you want them to come in here! And with the team none the less!" "Botan you will all understand once we get them all in hear." "But sir!" "Botan do not question my athority." "Fine!" Botan starts to pout. Koenma sighs and rubs his temples. "Botan can you get the team in hear asap." "Yes sir" Botan hopes on her oar and is off.

The Three Deomans

Kurouno is sitting there holding Hope close when Georage enters the room. Sky jumps up and gets into fighting posision. Kurouno settles for glaring at them. "Relax Koenma sends his greatiest appoligies to you three and has asked to see you. What is wrong with the blond?" Georage asked raiseing a brow. Kurouno saies in a cold voice. "Nothing that concerns you." Georage just gos up and opens the cell in fear. "Sky can you help me here?" "Sure" Takes Hope for a second to allow Kurouno time to get up. Ounse Kurouno gets up he takes Hope again. "Are you ready?" "Yes lets get this over with." Kurouno saies a little less cold. Then they start walking to Koenma's office.

With Koenma

"BOTAN'S WHATS THE BIG IDEA OF DRAGGING ME OUT HERE SO LATE!!" Botan is dragging a pissed of Yuuske to Koenma's office. "I would like to know myself Yuuske but we have to get to Koenma's office first." Yuuske just looks at Botan and starts to walk faster.He was curious himself as to what was up with the three deomans. When they got to Koenma's office Kuwabara,Kurama,and Hiei where already there. "So gies you got dragged here to." They all nodded there heads yes. "Alright pacifire breath whats the big idea of dragging us down here?" " You need to relax Yuuske and wait for them to get here." "Koenma if you don't mind me asking whos they?" At tha same time there was a knock on the door. "Well there they are. Come In!" After that was said Georage walked in with Sky first then followed by Kurouno caring Hope. "Alright whats with dragging us down here, and you better answer now!" Said Kurouno with a dangerous tint to it. "Why don't you three sit down before I say anything." Koenma pointed to the three chairs up front. "And whats wrong with Hope?" Kurouno said with the same dangerous tint. "It's none of your concern." After saying that much Kurouno and Sky sat down. "SO what is it.?" Sky asked annoyied. "SHUT UP YOU! You will be polite to Koenma! I am the only one who can talk to him like that!" Yuuske said piss at therer behavier. "Well Sky it seems you and Hope are somethin else." "What do you meen?" Kurouno says with venom. "Yes what do you meen Koenma?" Kurama says because he is curious. " Well Kurama it seems that Sky and Hope are the last survivers of the race." Everyone was in shock and they all stared at Sky and Hope. Hope was still out. "Kurama i beleave you know what I am talking about and Hiei as well." Then they all stared at those two.

TBC

I hope you like it. I'm sorry its a cliff hanger. Please update!!!! PLEASE!!!! Sorry for misspelled words.....................Well anyway HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!


	4. PROMISE 4

Koenma's Office

They all studded there in shock now knowing that Hiei and Kurama now what Koenma is talking about. "What the HELL do you mean that Kurama and Hiei know about this!" Roared Yuuske. "Yuuske calm down….. we do know about this." Kurama said coolly. "WHAT?" "Yes we know now shutup detective your making my ear drums bleed." Hiei replied coldly. "Yes know Yuuske if you can sit down I can continue." Yuuske sat back down.

"Like I was saying they are the last two full blooded deomans of there race…….the other two are Kurama and Hiei." "There race has no name just that they come in two kinds light and dark." "Hope and Kurama are the last light…..and Sky and Hiei are the last dark." Hope is starting to stir in Kurouno 's arms. "Hope you ok?" Kurouno asked with worry in his tone but low so no one could hear it. Hope opened her eyes slowly "Yes I am alright. Where are we?" Hope asked looking around confused. "Where in Koenma jerks office." "Ok" Hope sits up and everyone stares at her.

Hope just places her head on Kurouno 's shoulder. Hiei is trying not to tackle Kurouno. Because he and Hope where in a arranged marrige before her father took her and her brother after killing his wife and ran. Him and Hope where really close friends when they where younger. He would never forget the day that he was told that Hope her father and brother where gone. He was thinking that she forgot, or her dad erased her memory or something. Hiei wasn't paying attention so he didn't notice that Kurama was calling his name. "Hiei? Hiei are you alright?" "Hn"

"Hiei what where you doing?" "I was thinking fox." Kurama looked at him one last time then looked at Hope and Kurouno. "Well now that you are awake Hope i need you and Sky to come here please." Koenma said and pulled a box from under his desk. Hope looks at Kurouno. Kurouno nods and kisses her on the check. Hope nods. Sky stands and offers a hand to Hope.

Hope takes Skys hand and stands. Hope and Sky walk in front of Koenma's desk. Koenma opens the box to reveal a silver crystal with a reddish black tear gem in it. And a black crystal with a honey colored tear gem in the middle. Hope and Sky look at each other for a minute both thinking the two crystals look familiar. Everybody else sat there in slience.

"Go on take one you two." Hope reached her hand out and picked up the light crystal and put it around her neck. In that instint a blinding light surrounded her and when it dimmed they saw something elese. There standing in the room instead of Hope was a taller deomom with pure white wings, almost white hair with ice blue high lights, lips are crystal blue as well with a red line going down them, and when she opened her eyes her eyes where also a icey blue color. She was dressed in all white. Everyone stood in shock at Hope. Who didn't look like Hope. The only one unfazed was Koenma.

Yuuske and Kuwabara's mouths are open wide. Kurama an Hiei are staring and Kurouno and Sky are looking at Hope in disbelief. Sky is the first to break the silence. "Hope? Is that you?" Hope looks at Sky then streches her wings. "Yep its me. Though i do fell different." "Well you certianlly look different." Yuuske mumbles. "What? What is he talking about?" Koenma clears his throat. "Yes well. Sky it is your turn." Sky looks at Hope. "It's alright nothin happens" Hope said. Sky takes the dark crystal and puts it around her neck. Then she was ingulffed in darkness. And when the light came back there was a tall darker skinned deomon standing there. It had pure black wings, blakish brown hair with red high lights, red lips with a light blue strip through them. She was dressed in all black, and she had peircing red eyes. (Like Hiei's)

PLZ R&R PLEASE! OR I WON'T UPDATE AGAIN.


End file.
